1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to personal assistance devices, tools and methods and more particularly to a multipurpose tool for use in personal functions, such as the arrangement and closure of garments during dressing, and to methods of operation and use of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fastening mechanisms such as tabs, buttons, slides, and zippers are commonly used on many articles including food and beverage containers, storage containers, luggage and personal items, and articles of clothing and footwear. However, there are certain circumstances where it is quite difficult for a person to properly manipulate these mechanisms or parts thereof.
For example, the person may have a physical condition that makes this task difficult. Conditions that affect negatively an individual's capacity to manipulate small objects, whether in the front or in the back of the individual, include, but are not limited to: carpal-tunnel syndrome, wrist and forearm fractures, shoulder problems or inflexibility, malformations due to birth defects or injury, amputations, wearing casts or bandages, multiple sclerosis, muscular dystrophy, cerebral palsy, quadriplegia, diabetes, fingernails that are too long or too short, as well as the side effects of many medications that cause the loss of the sensation of touch and/or grip strength.
As another example, even when the person is completely healthy and physically capable, when these mechanisms are located in hard to reach places such as in the back of the person (e.g., a zipper on the back of a dress), manipulating them becomes difficult if not impossible and often the aid of another person is needed to do so. When the other person is not available, the task may be impossible.
Thus, for healthy people alike, but especially for people with restrictions in mobility, strength or diminished sensation in their fingers, etc. or who for a variety of other reasons and circumstances may wish to avail themselves of the use of a tool that can make the operation of for example a zipper, closure of a button, or pulling of a tab easier and not dependent on the assistance of another person, there is a need for a multipurpose tool that can meet that need.